


Shut Up

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants him to listen. He wants her to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of wish fulfillment... Squall is a bit less socially-impaired in this than he is the game...

~ Shut Up ~

She was going on and on _and on_  about... whatever, he didn't care. He didn't know why she dragged him out here in the middle of the night just to jabber at him about... whatever she was talking about.

He had stopped listening a while ago.

 _Wasn't this supposed to be a date, or something? Isn't that what people come to the Secret Area in the middle of the night for?_  he wondered.  _And what exactly do people do on dates, anyway?_

He didn't know. He just wanted her to stop talking.

She felt his hand on her shoulder a moment before his voice interrupted the flow of her speech.

"Quistis."

She turned toward him.

"What?"

"Shut up."

She found herself unable to disobey the order when he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

~end~


End file.
